The invention relates to permanent magnet motors. Various permanent magnet motor designs have been developed. The following patents illustrate various permanent magnet motor designs: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,879,662; 3,703,653, 3,967,146; and 3,636,391. Various of these patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,653 show the use of shield plates which are interposed between the stationary permanent magnets at the proper time to interrupt the flux path and prevent repulsion of the like poles of the stationary and movable magnets as the movable magnet approaches the stationary magnet. When the movable magnet has reached top dead center adjacent the stationary magnet and is in position for the power stroke, the shielding plates are then withdrawn to allow the magnet repulsion to cause movement of the movable magnets and the output shaft connected thereto.